


Discipline

by geekmama



Series: Time of the Season [25]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kid Fic, Six Sentence Sunday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmama/pseuds/geekmama
Summary: “He called Will a freak, Dad,” Jon said, his voice edged with tears of fury...______________________________Written for Six Sentence Sunday on tumblr.





	Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> Also for the 'School' prompt.
> 
>  
> 
> ****************************************

 

“He called Will a _freak,_ Dad,” Jon said, his voice edged with tears of fury, not pain, in spite of the rather spectacular black eye that the older boy had given him, “and just because Will knew what he’d done and told him he should own up and not get the whole class in trouble!” 

Sherlock gaped at Jon, and at Will, too, with his cut lip and bloody knuckles, the two battle-scarred boys seated close together on the hard bench outside the Headmaster’s office, still awaiting sentence -- but he could not help glancing over at Lestrade and, particularly, Donovan, both of whom had accompanied him to the school when he’d been notified his sons would be dismissed for the rest of the day. 

Lestrade muttered, “Blimey!”, and Donovan had gone absolutely grey. 

However, she straightened and took a deep breath, and said to Jon, in a voice redolent of both sympathy and anger, “Jon, I’m not sayin’ it’s right to wale on some miscreant just because he can’t keep ‘is ignorant mouth shut, but I can’t fault your sense of justice -- or your courage -- and I think your Dad would agree to that.” 

Sherlock’s lips twitched as their eyes met for the briefest of seconds, and Lestrade gave a chuff of relieved laughter -- and then everyone gave a start as the Head’s office door swung open and the man himself was there, his supercilious glare fading ludicrously as he realized the Holmes boys’ dressing down would have to be rapidly revised in consideration of their father’s unexpectedly rapid and well-supported response to the summons. 

Sherlock gave the Headmaster a narrow look, then held out his hand to his sons and said, “Come lads, let’s get this over so we can get you cleaned up, and get some ice for that eye -- and some ice cream, after, I think, since Sally’s spoken no more than the truth,” and he smiled a bit as they stood and Will put his arm around his brave, belligerent little brother.

 

~.~

 


End file.
